Backflip Studios Support - The Exploration Extravaganza (Ended Event)
Welcome to The Exploration Extravaganza! We’ve developed this guide to help you get the most magic out of this very special event! As always, you can email our Customer Support team at support@backflipstudios.com for additional information. Please like and follow the DragonVale World Facebook page for all the latest news and information on special event-related promotions: www.facebook.com/dragonvaleworld Getting Started The wandering wizard Glenn Yuri needs your help collecting Magic Essence to power his ship! In return he will fly off to undiscovered lands to bring back never-before-seen dragons! Play games and complete dragon challenges to earn Magic Essence, then trade in your Magic Essence for fantastic prizes sourced from Glenn's Travels. Why hasn’t the event begun in my park yet? Your park must be at least level 11 to participate in this event, which began on December 8th, 2016. If your park is above level 11 and the event hasn’t started for you, you may be playing on an older version of DragonVale World. Please update to the most recent version of DragonVale World through your device's app store. Collecting Magic Essence This event is all about collecting Magic Essence around your park, playing games, and sending Dragons on adventures. Magic Essence can be turned in for fantastic prizes at the Extravaganza Headquarters! Ways to Earn Magic Essence *Collecting DragonCash from habitats *Harvesting food from farm plots *Hatching dragons *Clearing bushes, trees, and rocks from your park *Playing mini games *Sending dragons on adventures *Sending gifts to friends *Collecting gifts from Glenn Yuri *Filling orders on the Arcane Airship *Sending dragons gathering *Buying and Selling items at Sylvia's Trading Post *Leveling up dragons Why am I no longer earning Magic Essence? You’ve hit your daily cap for Magic Essence. Nice work! More Magic Essence will be available to collect the following day. What is the daily cap of Magic Essence? Magic Essence is normally limited to 2000 per day, but be on the lookout for special occasions where there is more Magic Essence available! Keep in mind that purchases in the Market do not count against the daily cap. Why is there a daily collection limit on Magic Essence during The Exploration Extravaganza? A spell is cast to create Magic Essence every day at the same time, but the magic only allows for a finite amount! What time does Magic Essence reset each day? Your daily cap for Magic Essence will reset each day at 10am MST. Check back each day for more Magic Essence and more chances to earn prizes! Will there be opportunities to earn extra Magic Essence? At certain times throughout The Exploration Extravaganza players can earn more Magic Essence than usual. Stay tuned to our Facebook page to learn more! www.facebook.com/dragonvaleworld Purchasing Magic Essence Magic Essence can also be purchased through the Market. Please note Magic Essence purchased in the Market does not count against your daily collection limit. The Extravaganza Headquarters The Extravaganza Headquarters is your one-stop shop for prizes, and also home to mini games and dragon adventures! Exchanging Magic Essence for Prizes To turn in Magic Essence for prizes, simply tap on the Extravaganza Headquarters, then tap the "Prizes" icon. Select a prize from one of the many items available. Collecting the prize dragons will unlock more prizes! I'm at my habitat limit and can't purchase the Exploration Extravaganza Habitat. How can I purchase the event dragons? If you're at your habitat limit, you can also place event dragons in Ancient Habitats. If you are over level 12, these dragons can also be placed in the hibernation cave which can be purchased with DragonCash in the Market. Adventures & Games Adventures Send your dragons on daring adventures to earn Magic Essence! Select the required dragon and send it on its way! The length of the adventures and the rewards earned will vary. You can view the reward and length of the adventure prior to starting the quest. Your dragons can participate in up to 3 adventures each day. Mini Games ''' The Exploration Extravaganza contains new versions of two games you might recognize from DragonVale: Dragon Drop and Wheel of Win. Each day you will get 10 tickets which you can use to play games. Please note that you get 10 plays total each day and these are shared between both games. Come back every day for more chances to win! Dragon Drop - A game of chance - Pachinko style! Tap to drop the coin and win Magic Essence! Wheel of Win - Spin the wheel for chance to win Magic Essence, Gems, DragonCash, and more! '''Why can't I send my dragons on more adventures? You can send your dragons on 3 adventures per day. More adventures will be available the following day. Why can't I play any more games today? ''' Each day you will get 10 tickets you can use to play games. Please note that these 10 plays are shared between both mini games. Out of plays? Check back the following day for more plays and more prizes! '''What happens to my winnings from the mini games or adventures if I go over the daily cap? If you win an amount of Magic Essence that puts you over the daily cap, the extra Magic Essence will be added directly to your total and will not be lost. End of The Event When does The Exploration Extravaganza end? The Exploration Extravaganza will run through January 9th, but the Extravaganza Headquarters will remain open through January 16th. This will give you the opportunity to turn in any leftover Magic Essence for prizes. What happens to my leftover Magic Essence at the end of The Exploration Extravaganza? Good question. The short answer is: nothing happens to your leftover Magic Essence for one week. You can still hop in the game, access the Extravaganza Headquarters and spend your Magic Essence however you'd like. At the end of that extra week, we'll cast a spell to turn your Magic Essence into food and add it to your total. Thanks! We appreciate you stopping by our event FAQ for more information. We're always open to feedback on how to improve our events and make DragonVale World the best game it can be. If you have further questions, please send us an email at support@backflipstudios.com Category:Backflip Studios Category:Events